


These Friends Are Golden

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets to witness the beauty of family one night. They all just want to sleep, but Kili is being difficult. Fili sees it as his duty to get him to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Friends Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but decided to post my favorite ones here as well. I hope you enjoy!

Bilbo had never been this exhausted before in his life. They had wandered for what seemed like days; only stopping momentarily to fill their stomachs with the limited food they had. Bilbo wasn’t used to conditions like these. He was used to several huge meals a day, warmth and comfort and a bed to sleep in.

But there was something about the thrill of it all that he adored, so he remained quiet as they finally settled down for the night in a cave they had come across. The air was still and cool and just perfect for a few hours of sleep, Bilbo noted happily as he claimed his spot by a big rock, leaning against it contently.

The dwarves started talking among themselves, discussing various things they’d come across, pondering loudly over what was to come. Thorin reminded them of the home they were to reclaim, sparking a bit of hope in their weary hearts, but other than that he didn’t say much, just retreated to a corner of his own, looking as tired as Bilbo felt. No one could blame him.

Someone who didn’t seem too tired at all was Kili. He bounced around happily; all energy and excitement. Fili seemed to share his mood, but being the older brother he probably felt it his responsibility to get his little brother to calm down.

“They others want to sleep, Kili. Settle down.”

“But think of all the adventures we have ahead of us, Fili! How could you possibly sleep with those in mind?”

Bilbo caught Balin shaking his head fondly. The rest seemed torn between annoyed and amused. Bombur was already snoring obliviously.

Kili ignored his brother’s words and continued waving his hands around wildly, searching for words.

“Kili,” Fili tried again, this time attempting to sound sterner. “You will upset Uncle.”

“Thorin doesn’t mind.”

“I must say I do,” Thorin suddenly spoke up. There was something in his voice Bilbo had never heard before. He almost sounded mischievous; playful. “You know what to do, Fili.”

Fili actually smirked as he nodded at his uncle. The remaining dwarves who were awake seemed pleased with this turn of events as well. Bilbo suddenly grew excited himself, despite having no idea what Thorin was talking about.

Kili seemed to know what was going on, though, and he plopped down on the ground, holding his hands up. “I’m sorry! I surrender!”

“Too late for that, brother.”

Bilbo watched in fascination as Fili pounced on Kili, pinning him down on the ground where he’d been sitting. This was probably a sibling thing, except that everyone seemed aware of what was about to happen. Maybe the dwarves were closer than Bilbo had originally thought.

“Fili, please!”

But Fili evidently didn’t listen, but proceeded to dig into his brother’s sides, and Bilbo suddenly knew exactly what was going on,

“You disobeyed the sons of Durin, and for that you must pay!” Fili roared as Kili’s laughter echoed around the cave.

Fili squeezed and poked at Kili’s sides, making him kick out in desperation. “Fili, plehehease!”

Fili grinned at him. “You brought this upon yourself, Kili.”

Bilbo was amazed. He knew about the closeness of the brothers, of course, but seeing them act so playfully and comfortably with each other brought a new kind of warmness to Bilbo’s heart. Fili knew exactly what to do to reduce Kili to a giggling mess. And Kili was laughing so freely that it must mean that he was entirely comfortable with the situation and the audience. Bilbo couldn’t help but join all the fond smiles that the rest of the company were wearing.

Fili changed spots and started wiggling his fingers over Kili’s stomach, causing his laughter to kick up a notch, if that was even possible. He’d been laughing pretty hard before.

“Dohohon’t! Thohohorin, hehehelp me!”

“Sorry, Kili. This is a battle you must fight alone.” Thorin replied, sounding amused. Bilbo realized that Thorin was utterly used to things like this. He’d most likely watched them grow up, after all.

Kili clutched at his brother’s wrists, trying to push them off, but Fili was clearly stronger than him, so Kili remained in his helpless state, his laughter becoming slightly more desperate.

“Stohohop it! Plehehease!”

Fili was smiling hugely, chuckling merrily as he tickled his brother to insanity. “Are you sorry for disobeying?”

“Yehehehes, I’m so sohohorry!”

“And do you promise to listen from here on out?”

“Yehehes, I dohoho!”

“Then you are forgiven and free to go.”

Fili backed off, leaving Kili gasping for air on the ground.

“You…are…evil,” Kili choked out.

“I thought you’d be used to this by now. It’s only been going on your entire life,” Fili replied nonchalantly from where he was sitting next to him, cocking his head at him with a smirk.

“You don’t get used to wickedness of this sort.”

“Oh, lighten up, Kili. We all know you enjoy it.”

“I deny that,” Kili said, sitting up. “And I’m very upset that no one helped me. Not even Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo, surprised to be addressed, snapped his head up as if caught doing something bad. “I…I didn’t mean to…”

“Do not frighten our burglar, Kili. He looks like he’s going to faint,” Thorin said, still carrying that amused playfulness in his voice.

“Can we all just settle down now and sleep? The sun will be up in no time and we will have to leave,” Dori commented, seemingly way more tired of the situation than the rest.

“That would be wise,” Thorin agreed, giving his nephews a quick look.

“Thorin, I must say you talk way too loudly,” Bombur suddenly said as he woke up.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Thorin’s baffled expression. What else laid ahead of Thorin Oakenshield and his company? Bilbo couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
